


Shiver

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro can't stop shivering, even when it's not cold at all.





	Shiver

 

                Sometimes, Shiro started shivering and he couldn’t stop. He never knew why – it wasn’t strictly in places where it was _cold._ Sometimes, he’d be perfectly warm, and then it would start. Somewhere in his head he knew it was _something_ to do with his time with the Galra; he’d never had it before, but ever since he’d gotten free, he’d started shivering.

                Even when he was trying to fly.

                He set the Black Lion back down in the hangar, and hunched in on himself, trying to warm up. He _was_ warm. Just – his body didn’t seem to think so.

                “Shiro?”

                Fuck. He’d forgotten who else was here. Funny what happened when you ordered somebody under pain of getting tied in a knot to be _quiet._

“S-Slav,” Shiro managed to get out without his chattering teeth getting in the way too much.

                “You seem cold. Are you alright?”

                “I’m fine.” He didn’t need sympathy from the one person who seemed able to push all of his buttons without even thinking about it.

                Slav sidled up next to him. “…Your body temperature seems normal.”

                “Stop measuring my body temperature.”

                “It wasn’t on purpose! In fact it seems kind of high –“

                ” _Slav._ ”

                “Sorry sorry!” Slav fell silent. A moment later, he pushed something into Shiro’s lap. Shiro looked down. It was a piece of rope, knotted in four places.

                “What is this?”

                “In 99.07% of realities, torture can lead to strange perceptions of ambient heat and nervousness and stress manifesting in shaking. In the other 00.03% torture was never invented!”

                _Torture._ Slav didn’t nudge around it like everybody else did. Shiro stared at the knotted rope, frayed and worn from use. “So what do I do with it?”

                “Untie each of the knots, then tie them again. Very easy!”

                Shiro snorted. It sounded ridiculous. But his hands found the rope anyway. “Before we found you on Beta Traz,” he said quietly, “did-“

                Slav shrugged. “It is no big deal. The members of the Blade deal with worse every day! And at least it was only me.”

                _It is a big deal,_ Shiro tried to say. But then he would have been a hypocrite.

                The knot slipped apart between his fingers, and the trembling began to subside at last.


End file.
